The New Ronins
by Rowen Hashiba Of Tenku Co
Summary: Three Years After Talpa, A New Group Of Ronins Takes Center-Stage
1. Default Chapter

The New Ronins  
Chara From Book 1: Overlord  
  
  
  
  
  
  
----  
Kiodo Mitsumi  
Age: Approx. 14 yo.  
Hair: Black  
Eyes: Grey  
Armor: Cosmos  
Colors: Gold, black, and grey  
Trait: Emotion  
Weapon: No-Datchi with a black blade and silver hilt  
Surekill: Spacial Blaze!  
Element: Air and Space  
Battle Call: Tao Jounetsu!  
Birthplace: Japan (no one knows exactly where)  
  
Kioda, sometimes called Ki or Kio, is the mysterious warrior who leads the New Ronins. He is a quiet individual, but quick. He is strong, fast, and agile. His nature is disguised, and he wears a mask (not literally) to conceal his emotions from others. No one really knows much about him.  
He is basically modeled after some people I see on TV, and his name I made up by myself. He hates crowds or having to "play" leader. He is forced into the role of leadership when he recieves the Cosmos armor. His trait is Jounetsu, or Emotion. His power is at it's peak when he is feeling strong emotions. This I chose because he rarely shows emotion, and so his armor calls upon him to show emotion and thus make himself stronger. He can be a bit arrogant at times, and on occasion brags (but, hey, who doesn't?). He has some abilities he hides even from the other New Ronins, and his eyes seem to peirce through your soul (I got some attribute's from Rowen and Sage, if you couldn't tell!).  
  
----  
Nagato Yumino  
Age: 14 yo.  
Hair: Light-Brown streaked with Dark-Brown  
Eyes: Blue-black  
Armor: Gaia  
Colors: Browns and whites  
Trait: Devotion  
Weapon: Bo, or staff, and a long dagger  
Surekill: Earth's Revenge!  
Element: Earth  
Battle Call: Tao Kenshin!  
Birthplace: Northern Japan  
  
Nagato, sometimes called Naga or Nagasaki, is the humor of the group. He is a very open person, and cares deeply for all of his friends. He is strong, but not very fast. I modeled him a little bit after Kento of Hardrock from the original Ronin Warriors and a bit after my younger brother Joey. He can be a bit difficult if he truly believes that he is right, and will stand by his decisions. He is an honest and trustworthy person, although he has been known to lie to protect a friend's better interests. His trait is Devotion, because he is fiercly loyal to his friends, and would gladly go down fighting to save even one of them. He tries (and fails, much to his chagrin) to bring out Kioda's emotions. He called Kioda "Ki" or "Fearless Leader Dude", and annoys him to no end. He gets easily overconfident. His best friend is his childhood buddy, who I'll write about next.  
  
----  
Atsui Natsuki  
Age: 16 yo.  
Hair: Red with orange and yellow streaks  
Eyes: Green  
Armor: Flamebird  
Colors: Reds, red-oranges, and whites  
Trait: Balance  
Weapon: Single Katana (the Pheonix Sword)  
Surekill: Ignition!  
Element: Fire  
Battle Call: Tao Hakaru!  
Birthplace: Northern Japan (same city as Nagato)  
  
Atsui, called Ata occasionally, is a somewhat childish person, though the eldest in the group. She is kind, and a bit ditzy at times, though she will get serious if the right buttons are pushed (she is very serious during battle). She is a middle-class fighter, and has medium skills. I modeled her after a description my brother gave me and a little bit after the original Ronin Warrior leader, Ryo of the Wildfire. She is caring, but tends to go overboard to please.  
Her trait is Balance, because she is a balanced person with balanced-out (if weak) skills and powers. Her best friend is Nagato Yumino, and they have been friends all their lives, even though Atsui is two years older.  
  
----  
Itori Kazako  
Age: 14 yo.  
Hair: Blue-grey  
Eyes: Blue  
Armor: Tsunami  
Colors: Light-blues and whites  
Trait: Truth  
Weapon: Glaive with light-light-light-blue blade and black staff  
Surekill: Wave Beam!  
Element: Water  
Battle Call: Tao Shinrai!  
Birthplace: A coastal town in Southeastern Japan  
  
Itori, sometimes called Ito or Tori, is a kind and thoughtful girl, and very graceful. She is nice, though sometimes too nice, but you don't want to see her angry! She is a fast fighter, but not incredibly strong physically.  
I modeled her after Cye of Torrent from the original Ronin Warriors, and also a little bit after Beryl, from the book The Wings Of A Falcon by Cynthia Voigt. She is a sweet person, and protects anyone in need.  
  
----  
Hiroto Neoko  
Age: 14 yo.  
Hair: Dirty-Blonde  
Eyes: Green  
Armor: Oracle  
Colors: Greens and whites  
Trait: Discipline  
Weapon: Twin Katanas (Halo Swords, in honor of Sage of Halo)  
Surekill: Lightning Storm!  
Element: Light/Thunder  
Battle Call: Tao Kiritsu!  
Birthplace: Western Japan  
  
Hiroto, sometimes called Hiro, is a kind but quiet boy. He is extremely intellegent, but gets angry easily. He is a fast fighter, but only of a-little-above-medium strength.  
I modeled him after Sage of Halo from the original Ronin Warriors (hence the swords' name) and also Oriel, from the book The Wings Of A Falcon by Cynthia Voigt. He is smart, and likes to make a plan before attacking.  
  
----  
Beryl  
Age: 15 yo.  
Hair: Red with black in it  
Eyes: Light-Green  
Armor: Sorrow  
Colors: Lavenders and black  
Trait: Sorrow  
Weapon: Chain-whip and long dagger  
Surekill: Feel Pain!  
Element: Shadow  
Battle Call: Tao Kanashimi!  
Birthplace: Southern Japan  
  
Beryl is the newest edition to the Dark Warlords (yeh I kept around the originals, who have been brainwashed back to Talpa... *sigh*). She is a sorrowful girl, but somewhat kind. She is friends with Sekhmet.  
I modeled her after Lady Kayura from the original Ronin Warriors and also Sekhmet from the same show.  
Sekhmet's nickname for her is "Bear".  
She was not always evil and in fact was once a kind and gentle person, until Talpa destroyed her village and gave her an ultimatum: Join him or become one of the Nether Spirits that served him for eternity.  
  
----  
Jason  
Age: 17 yo.  
Hair: Brown  
Eyes: Red  
Armor: Hatred  
Colors: Deep reds, dark blues, and black  
Trait: Spirit  
Weapon: Double-bladed sword  
Surekill: Burn In Hell!  
Element: Hate  
Battle Call: Tao Nikushimi!  
Birthplace: Eastern Japan  
  
Jason is the second of the new Warlords. He gets along well with Cale. He is cruel and hateful, befitting of one in possesion of the Armor Of Hatred.  
I modeled him after the original Dark Warlord Cale, and also after Dais.  
His nickname is Jace.  
He wasn't always evil, and was once an innocent boy, living in a fishing village off the coast. Talpa told him his village would be destroyed if he didn't obey him, so of course he complied. 


	2. Prologue

PROLOGUE  
By Lady Chandra  
  
A/N: this is the only of the NEW RONINS stories to be told in present-tense. The rest will be in past-tense. This just turned out better in present-tense, and I couldn't bring myself to change it. Please forgive me! *Lady Chandra*  
  
  
  
  
  
The five young men sit in a comfortable-looking room. They are each about seventeen years of age.  
One, a blonde boy, sits on the window seat, looking out into the day with a preoccupied expression. His pale-lavender eyes cut through the shadows. One eye is shadowed from view by his blonde hair, so unusual in Japan. He wears a green sweatshirt and khaki jeans.  
A boy with light-blue hair and eyes the blue of a starless and moonless midnight, sits on the couch, reading an extremely thick book, apparently very interested. He glances up quickly at the others, then back down to his book. He wears a dark-blue t-shirt and navy-blue jeans.  
Another boy, this one with auburn hair and sea-green eyes, talks in a hushed tone to his friend. He wears a light-blue and white hooded sweatshirt and light-blue jeans.  
The friend he speaks to is rather large, a huge contrast to the smaller boy he is talking to. He has blue-black hair and eyes, and wears an orange t-shirt and jeans.  
The last boy in the room sits in a recliner, beginning to doze off. A white tiger sits at his feet. He has black hair and tiger-blue eyes. He wears a red sweat-shirt and jeans.  
There is silence in the room.  
Then, suddenly, a crash is heard from the kitchen, and a female cry. Each of the five jumps up as though given a silent command, running towards the kitchen.  
A girl, about the same age as them or perhaps a bit older, stands in front of a man of about twenty or twenty-five.  
The girl has brown hair and blue eyes, whereas the man has red hair and blue eyes.  
A broken plate lies forgotten on the floor between them.  
"You're...... Alive?" The girl asks, "But, how?"  
"It's nice to see you too." The man replies, a hint of sarcasm on his tone, gazing at the five boys in the doorway, then adds, "I need to speak with you."  
"Way to announce a visitor, Mia." The boy with blue-black hair and eyes, Kento, jokes.  
They go back to the living room, each taking a seat on the couch. Except for the black haired boy and the blonde-haired boy, who sit in the same places as before. The man stands in the center of the room, taking in his surroundings. Mia sits on her boyfriend the black-haired boy's lap.  
"I should start at the beginning." The man, Anubis, tells them.  
"Good idea..." Ryo, the black-haired boy, says.  
"I was dead, as you know.." Anubis says, "But, as I stood in the infinite space of the Heavens, I thought I heard a voice, calling me..."  
"This is getting insane.." Rowen, the blue-haired boy, interrupts, then quiets.  
"...Telling me that there was once again need of me.." Anubis continues, oblivious to Rowen's interruption, "Saying that my work in this world was not yet finished. Telling me that Talpa has returned..."  
"NANI?!" Kento cries, jumping to his feet.  
"Are you sure you didn't hear wrong?" The blonde, Sage, asks calmly.  
The boy with auburn hair, named Cye, stares at Anubis, eyes wide.  
"I heard correctly.." Anubis replies, "Talpa has also brainwashed the Dark Warlords, other than myself, to once again do his bidding."  
"I had heard of this.." An unknown shape from the corner comments. It belongs to a girl with long, straight deep-purple hair and blue eyes, who wears a monk's robes and holds a gleaming golden staff, and the metal rings on the staff chime like tiny bells. Her name is Kayura, the Ancient.  
"Then why didn't you tell us?" Cye asks.  
"I was not sure if the Ronins would be needed.." Kayura replies.  
"They are." Anubis says, "For the Warlords and Talpa are much stronger than they were."  
"Even now an attack is being made..." Kayura comments, shaking her head sadly.  
"Where?" Rowen demands, angry at being kept things from, and angry at Talpa for daring to return.  
"Toyama.." Anubis tells them.  
With Anubis following them, the five Ronin Warriors, Ryo, Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento, make it to Toyama.  
The three Dark Warlords, Sekhmet, Cale, and Dais, are literally tearing the once-glorious city into shards and peices of it's former glory.  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Ryo yells. The five friends look at each other and nod.  
"Looks like this battle's gonna need some superior fire-power." Kento comments.  
Each member of the team takes out a small glowing marble-looking thing.  
"ARMOR OF WILDFIRE! TAO JIN!" Ryo cries, holding up the red kanji-ball, for that was the thing, and is instantly transformed into a red and white armor, weilding twin katanas.  
"ARMOR OF HARDROCK! TAO GI!" Kento cries, holding up the orange kanji-ball, transforming into orange and white armor, weilding the tetsubo.  
"ARMOR OF TORRENT! TAO SHIN!" Cye cries, holding up the light-blue kanji-ball, transforming instantly into light-blue and white armor, weilding a yari.  
"ARMOR OF HALO! TAO CHI!" Sage cries, holding up the green kanji-ball, tranforming into green and white armor, weilding a no-datchi.  
"ARMOR OF STRATA! TAO INOCHI!" Rowen cries, holding up the dark-blue kanji-ball, transforming into dark-blue and white armor, weilding the hankyuu.  
The five armored up Ronins look on to the Warlords, who are glaring at them darkly.  
The battle begins when Ryo takes a flying leap forwards, landing in front of Sekhmet as the two begin to spar. Many Dynasty Soldiers appear, but Rowen easily takes care of them with his arrows.  
Kento faces off against Dais, while Sage fights Cale.  
The Ronins, however, are reluctant to fight the controlled Warlords, who were their friends.  
Suddenly, Sekhmet seems to win the upper hand from Ryo, knocking the Ronin leader down.  
He raises his katana to strike the final blow...  
  
  
ROLL CREDITS  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, how'd you like it? Cryptic, isn't it? Please, no flames about pairing Ryo and Mia, it's just a convenient way to keep Mia away, because she'd listen to her boyfriend (maybe!). Please, I operate on a no-flames policy. I don't write flames, and I don't want to receive them. 


	3. Episode 1: The Armor Of Cosmos

THE NEW RONINS  
SEASON 1: OVERLORD  
EPISODE 1: THE ARMOR OF COSMOS  
  
  
A/N: It's now in past-tense. Just so you know. *Lady Chandra*  
  
  
  
  
  
Just as Sekhmet was about to land the finishing blow on Ryo, he cried out angrily.  
Ryo looked up in time to see a black-bladed sword make a cut into Sekhmet's arm. The Warlord turned around, but it was too late. The three Warlords had it coming.  
"GET OUT OF THE WAY!" A voice shouted to the Ronins, who obeyed, realizing the fate of the Warlords.  
"SPACIAL BLAZE!" The voice then called, and a sudden, dark-blue beam erupted into the Warlords, who hastily dissappeared, back to their master Talpa.  
When the smoke and haze from the attack cleared, the Ronin Warriors could just make out a figure standing a few yards away. He wore black, gold, and grey armor, and held in front of him was a black-bladed no-datchi with a silver hilt. All they could see through the helmet were peircing grey eyes.  
"Who are you?" Ryo asked finally, after a long silence. The other warrior sheathed the sword and stepped a few steps closer to them.  
"You can call me Cosmos." He replied, his voice betraying to them that he was younger than them.  
The new warrior had a medium tone to his voice, but was dead serious and there was no humor in his tone.  
"That's the Armor of Cosmos..." Anubis muttered, "But those armors were long ago destroyed.."  
"Care to elaborate?" Cye asked Anubis.  
"There weren't originally only nine armors.." Anubis replied, "There were sixteen, but somehow seven of them were destroyed.."  
"And what's this Cosmos armor have to do with it?" Ryo asked.  
"Cosmos was destroyed by the Ancient One." Anubis said, sighing, "Because it had the ability to be the ultimate armor, and he couldn't let Talpa get it."  
"The ultimate armor?" Kento asked, confused.  
"As strong as Hariel's Inferno armor," Anubis told them, "Without the catch of having to drain five friends. But only at maximum power."  
Meanwhile, Cosmos watched them, his grey eyes scanning them as they spoke.  
Finally, he walked away from them, leaving as silently and stealthly as he had come.  
"Uh, guys?" Sage asked. When he got no answer, he yelled, "GUYS!"  
Everyone stopped talking and stared at him. Sage got the 'what?' look on his face.  
"You yelled." Cye said, eyes wide from beneath the light-blue helmet.  
"You never yell." Kento added, smiling secretly from beneath the orange helmet.  
"Guys.." Sage repeated, more calmly this time, "Cosmos left."  
"I noticed." Rowen told him, nodding.  
"Darn, I was going to ask him more about himself." Ryo said, and went out of the armor.  
The others did likewise, and they headed home.  
Mia looked on the computer for the location of the new armors, which obviously had not been destroyed as Anubis had thought.  
"Look," Mia said, "A poem. It describes the whereabouts of the armors.."  
"What's it say?" Sage asked.  
Mia read the poem:  
Waiting amid the grey star,  
Eyes as dim as the large moon,  
Trapped within himself.  
Hiding deep within the Earth,  
Distant from all but Mother Earth,  
Trapped within the bonds of friendship.  
Hidden among the flames bright and hot,  
Far away in places unseen,  
A young adult with the mind of a child.  
Hidden underneath an eternal storm,  
Holding her breath as she waits under the sea,  
Trying far too hard to please.  
Atop the ancient mountain high,  
Where the light grows lightest and the dark grows darkest,  
Trying to set himself free.  
  
"That's it." Mia said when she had finished.  
"But that's only five." Rowen observed.  
"I know. It's all that there is." She told them.  
"Of course." Anubis said, "Because Talpa has the other two."  
"Oh." Ryo said.  
"Where's 'Waiting amid the grey star'? Where would that be?" Cye asked, looking to Rowen, who was an expert on astrology and the stars.  
"The moon, I think." Rowen replied.  
"THE MOON?!" Kento yelled, "YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!"  
"What about 'Hiding deep within the earth'?" Mia asked, trying to think, and also trying not to let her thoughts be interrupted by Kento's outburst.  
"An underground cave sounds like it..." Sage said in his quiet tone, recalling in his head how Kento had been revived inside of a rock, three years ago. It seemed very distant to him now, as though a life time had passed between then and now.  
"But what about 'Hidden among the flames bright and hot'?" Cye asked, "I think that's a volcano or something."  
"No, it says 'Far away in places unseen'." Rowen pointed out, "And you can see a volcano."  
"Is this going where I think it's going?" Sage asked, shaking his head slightly. Rowen nodded.  
"The sun." Rowen said simply.  
"Oh, great, first the moon and then the sun." Kento said, "YOU GUYS ARE NUTS!"  
"What about 'Hidden underneath an eternal storm, Holding her breath as she waits under the sea'?" Mia asked, looking about the room.  
"The ocean." Anubis replied calmly, "I should think Cape Hope, in Southern Africa."  
"Why there?" Kento asked.  
"Simple." Cye said, "It's just about the most dangerous area for any ship in the world."  
"Okay, all that's left is 'Atop the ancient mountain high, Where the light grows lightest and the dark grows darkest'.." Rowen told them. Sage thought for a moment.  
"The Pinnacles." Sage said quietly, recalling the place where he himself had been awakened to fight Talpa three years ago.  
"That seems the simplest." Ryo said, "Since we know it."  
"No, you two know it." Cye replied, "We don't, since we weren't there."  
"Oh, yeah." Ryo said, sighing. Cye shook his head, grinning slightly at his friend.  
Anubis looked at them and cleared his throat, hoping to gain their attention. When that didn't work, he did it again, a lot louder this time. They all stared at him.  
"Cosmos is the first line, 'Waiting amid the grey star'." He explained, "So we should go after the second one, 'Hiding deep within the Earth' first."  
Kento sweatdropped, "Oh."  
Almost instantly, an idea came into Kento's mind.  
"Hey..." He said, "I think there's an area with a bunch of underground caves nearby..."  
  
  
Announcer: Can the Ronins find the warrior of Earth? Will they be able to defeat Talpa a second time? And what of the mysterious warrior, Cosmos? Find out next time on The New Ronins: Volume 1: Overlord!  
::ROLL CREDITS::  
  
  
  
  
A/N: That's quite a bit to pack into a half-hour, isn't it? Heh heh. Actually, it's the condensed form. If I had wanted to put in every idea I had for this episode, it would have ended up becoming an hour-long special! One example is that I kinda wanted to have a dinner scene in there with Kento teasing "Cye Of The Fishies" about his thing for not eating sea-food. Oh well. There's always the OAV's. Sometime I'll have to include the Ronins' nicknames when they were kids in an actual storyline ("Cye Of The Fishies", "Kento Of Softstone", "Ryo Of Candle-Light", "Sage Of Lightbulb", and, finally, my personal favorite 'cuz it's so kawaii, "Rowen Of Way-Up-There"). These nicknames aren't meant to offend any fans of any particular character, because my faves have them too (no, I'm NOT a bigger fan of the Warlords than I am the Ronins, if that wasn't apparent by my little scenes). Oh, Warlord nicknames: "Anubis Of Big-Meanie", "Sekhmet Of Cough-Syrup" (isn't that poison??), "Dais Of Slight-Of-Hand" (but I'll be darned if he knew what that was at five years old.. Which is about when they got these nicknames), and finally, another personal fave (I can't help it if it's cute), "Cale Of Turned-Out-Lights". There. I got the Warlords in there (even though THOSE probably won't come in at all). Just kawaii musings of an anime-obsessed crazy girl, y'know. Not offending any of the incredibly HOTT Ronins and Warlords (okay, I don't think the Warlords are hot personally, but I DO think Sekhmet and Cale are awesome, and I can see where people come from in liking them.. I think I DID go through a Sekhmet thing somewhere along the lines.... Okay, away from that train of thought....). Heh. E-mail me or my cohorts Sage (aka Gareth) and Rowen (aka Alexander) at Sage_Date_Of_Korin@Yahoo.com but we don't have a website YET. We will sometime, hopefully. Thanx!  
*Lady Chandra, Gary, and Alex* 


End file.
